teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:~Ka'ohu~
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Linh.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anamantiumninja (talk) 17:55, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much:) Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:28, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if, Briar Grace would be interested in Kevin Sanchez or Colin Arian.Okami22 (talk) 02:04, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Message me back and we could start a plot.Okami22 (talk) 01:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Not really just a sub-plot to your series, Okami22 (talk) 21:22, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Kevin is more arrogant than ever, but retains a black/white hero personality, but yea I agree and will they meet in school or in outsideOkami22 (talk) 01:47, January 29, 2014 (UTC) In-between but it'll work trust meOkami22 (talk) 21:54, January 30, 2014 (UTC) AlrightOkami22 (talk) 21:35, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I think she should try a romance with Corey Bryant instead of Kevin, because Kevin is moving to a different place. I got a villian in mind if your interested Okami22 (talk) 17:37, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Cool, and I'll be happy to help with the site.Okami22 (talk) 17:45, February 5, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Okami22 (talk) 21:16, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, we shoulder do this when we rolepay. We can share one page and edit our character interactions on just one page, very efficient.Okami22 (talk) 21:28, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate that! Especially coming from another writer here. Thank you a ton and keep pushing...I see you and your CotM partner are working hard. :-) --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 21:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ^.^ I'm glad you think so. It's actually what I plan on doing with my life, so hearing that always helps me think I'm no wasting my time. And I would definitely say the same about you guys but in all honesty, unfortunately, I haven't gotten around to reading your series yet. I certainly plan to--I'm thinking I'll binge read it when you guys finish it--and I'm looking forward to it. --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:07, March 19, 2014 (UTC) That certainly makes sense--especially if something doesn't sit right with you. Are you guys planning on writing out full fictions for your series or are you keeping it formatted as is? --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:18, March 19, 2014 (UTC) That works. I only ask 'cuz if you guys ever need any help, feel free to ask. :-) --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:29, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Example: Characters P.O.V Second characters P.O.V Should I start the episode or will youOkami22 (talk) 20:10, February 9, 2014 (UTC) You should startOkami22 (talk) 21:16, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Do you mind if I make a big bad, two big bads, apocalyptic pack and minesOkami22 (talk) 21:24, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good, by the way, Corey's Nogitsune side will cause some issues be preparedOkami22 (talk) 00:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Corey Bryant because his evil side, but he goes both ways but his evil side is beyond help, so Evil Corey will be a big bad/ good boy :)Okami22 (talk) 00:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Yea, he's my main character soo yeaa Okami22 (talk) 00:56, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna edit to were he asks her out Okami22 (talk) 01:04, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Thanks and your good too :)Okami22 (talk) 01:09, February 13, 2014 (UTC) AlrightOkami22 (talk) 01:22, February 13, 2014 (UTC) *High five* Thank you can't wait until our next episodeOkami22 (talk) 01:55, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I have to go but I can get to it again tommorow.Okami22 (talk) 02:17, February 13, 2014 (UTC) You gonna write on the boy who cried wolfOkami22 (talk) 00:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) AlrightOkami22 (talk) 22:43, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Making an interesting new deutagonistOkami22 (talk) 23:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Appears in the end of S1 but s2 mainly, he's dangerous and sly. Okami22 (talk) 23:25, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I'll do it nowOkami22 (talk) 23:35, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright *high five * lol :)Okami22 (talk) 23:59, February 19, 2014 (UTC) I definitely agree of Corey's power thanks Okami22 (talk) 02:05, March 2, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm finished with Ashes/ iz u Mad or nawhh(JkJk)Okami22 (talk) 02:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright, i will begin it btw did u see last nite's TW episode pretty good huh?Okami22 (talk) 02:27, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I let my friend do some edting and he got out of control, Cho is someone from Harry Potter and you know who Malia is right? Also so sad last night...ALLLISOONNN'S DEEEADDD.Okami22 (talk) 23:50, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, Questions does Kellan or Dallas need murderous/loving betas,Okami22 (talk) 00:07, March 19, 2014 (UTC) AlrightOkami22 (talk) 00:19, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.....New love interest for Briar or whoever Aiden Jackson he is like Jackson and your character resembles, Lydia. Good match? Eh? or nawwhOkami22 (talk) 00:51, March 19, 2014 (UTC) You still on? or you quitOkami22 (talk) 01:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) You still on this siteJackson Whittemore (talk) 16:33, May 15, 2014 (UTC)